La noche es nuestra
by Silver Jackie
Summary: La pasión florece con más fuerza cuando temes que tu amante no regrese con vida. One shot.


_**Warnings: **Slash explícito, lemon, incesto, dirty!talk... Lo de siempre en los fanfics Thunderfrost. No te obligo a leer, si alguna de estas categorías no te gusta, elige otro rating._

_**Disclaimer:** Thor es una creación de Stan Lee y Jack Kirby._

_**Author's note: **__En__los siguientes sucesos Thor y Loki ya son algo como "hermanos con derecho a roce". Mentalizáoslo. Bien. Porque me parecía que escaseaban fics de ese tipo. I regret nothing._

_Si veis alguna falta de ortografía, no me la echéis demasiado en cara, escribo rápido y trato de corregir todo lo que veo, pero a veces se me pasa alguna palabra._

* * *

"La magia no gana las batallas."

Las palabras de Odín todavía resonaban como un eco en su cabeza. Se sentía enormemente frustrado y enfadado. Siempre le había hecho lo mismo. Thor luchaba, y él se quedaba atrás. Ni tan siquiera en la retaguardia, le obligaban a quedarse en el campamento. Todo el ejército marchaba y él se quedaba atrás, avergonzado y maldiciendo su condición. Y a su padre. Ya nisiquiera sabía por qué se molestaba en ir con ellos hasta el campamento. Agarró con fuerza la daga que colgaba de su cinturón y se la descolgó. Thor siempre decía orgulloso que no había criatura más letal que su hermano pequeño con un puñal en mano. Había sido un regalo, pero no recordaba de quién. Un buen regalo, decorado con gemas negras en la empuñadura dorada, que había usado ya más de una vez, y no precisamente para afinar su puntería en objetos inertes. La desenvainó de su funda de cuero negro y la lanzó a la velocidad de un vencejo descargando toda su ira en ello contra un poste de madera, en el cual quedó clavado a una profundidad de más de diez centímetros justo en el centro, con un precisión milimétrica. Loki sonrió.

«Algún día le demostraré que la magia es incluso más poderosa que el acero.» Se juró Loki a sí mismo mientras se tumbaba en un diván. En el fondo tenía el corazón encogido en un puño. Su hermano mayor era un enemigo temible del que era mejor mantener la distancia si uno quería conservar la vida. Y aún así, bastaba un fuerte lanzamiento de su Mjölnir para reventarle la cabeza a cualquiera a metros de sí mismo. Rara vez Loki temía por él, pero no podía evitar el ominoso pensamiento de no saber si las últimas palabras que escucharía de su boca serían las que le dijo antes de partir. Habían pasado siete días y no le gustaba demasiado pasar tanto tiempo separado de su hermano, por mucho que negara admitirlo. Porque al final, era él el único que no lo acababa despreciando o, directamente, rechazando al primer contacto.

"Siete días..." Murmuraba mientras unas pequeñas e inofensivas llamitas aparecían y desaparecían en la palma de su mano.

Las juguetonas llamas desaparecieron en menos de un parpadeo cuando algo interrumpió la concentración del dios, un murmullo lejano que nadie excepto él parecieron haber escuchado. Pero sus sentidos se habían multiplicado aquellos días debido a las intensas ganas de que cierto dios del trueno regresara de una maldita vez. Se reincorporó de su asiento y se quedó quieto como un perro de caza cuando cree haber encontrado un rastro. Pero era, efectivamente, lo que en su mente se figuró desde un primer momento. La columna de guerreros regresaba. Y entre ellos...

"Thor." Loki salió de la tienda.

* * *

Sus confirmadas sospechas se paseaban ya cerca del campamento con aires victoriosos, lo que no pudo evitar hacer sonreír al angustiado dios del engaño.

Thor, junto a Odín, encabezaba de nuevo toda la columna, con aires alegres y victoriosos, lo que hizo desaparecer todo rastro de preocupación en su hermano pequeño.

"Espero tus historias en el banquete." Le dijo Loki con tono alegre alzando la voz un poco más de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

"Cuenta con ellas." Aquella frase fue más bien una carcajada de puro júbilo por parte del mayor.

Loki corrió a acompañarle.

El cielo de la ciudad dorada fue cubierto por el manto estrellado de la noche. Las hogueras chisporroteaban, los guerreros relataban sus hazañas a voz en grito y se escuchaban canciones, había alguna mujer entre ellos, esposas de algunos de los hombres que habían participado en la batalla reían junto a ellos y escuchaba igual de atentas a sus heróicas historias.

Con el mismo ánimo Thor hablaba y bebía, aunque Loki apenas le había visto comer, y seguramente aquello le pasaría factura a su cabeza por el efecto del alcohol. El dios del trueno se acercó al oído de su hermano, que en comparación con el resto de los presentes, estaba más bien callado.

"¿Podré ir a tu tienda esta noche?"

Loki le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Sabía a lo que se refería.

"¿Qué? ¿Aquí? ¿Te has vuelto lo—?"

"Nadie sospecharía nada."

El dios del engaño frunció el ceño, dudoso. Si bien era cierto que nadie entraría así por así en la tienda de uno de los hijos de Odín, pero, ¿y si alguien los escuchaba? ¿Y si alguien realmente _sí_ sospechaba? Loki prodría convocar algún hechizo para insonorizar la tienda, pero las paredes no eran más que tela, al contrario que la seguridad pétrea que les ofrecían las paredes del palacio. Y el dios más joven era, desde luego, mucho más precavido que el impulsivo Thor.

"Vamos, hermano... Estarán todos borrachos, y dudo mucho que alguien venga a importunarnos. "

El mayor se moría de ganas de tener en sus brazos el cuerpo delgado de Loki, acariciar su piel suave como el raso y besarlo hasta el amanecer. Pero su uso de las palabras era limitado en cuestión de convencer a la gente, y más aún si estamos hablando de un maestro como Loki.

"No... No quiero arriesgarme. Sé que puedes esperar."

Thor reconoció en sus palabras una rotunda negación. Le dedicó una sonrisa inocente a modo de 'Como quieras' y pensó que retirarse sería adecuado. En cambio, su hermano menor, empezaba ya a aburrirse de tanto alboroto, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se despidiera de los que reparaban en su marcha con estúpidas disculpas totalmente falsas, pero con el total convencimiento de que así no le molestarían en lo más mínimo.

Su cuerpo también había respondido de una manera que habría sido más que positiva si hubiera sido en una situación más íntima, pero en un lugar en el que estaban rodeados por los cuatro costados de ignorantes de su situación no había hecho más que causarle problemas. Thor no ayudó demasiado rozándole la oreja con sus labios y con aquel susurro que durante unos instantes casi logra que Loki perdiera la compostura.

Se quitó el cinturón, la túnica y estuvo a punto de quitarse la camisa para dormir desnudo como tenía por costumbre, pero algo en su interior hizo que se la dejara puesta. Su tienda estaba malamente iluminada, pero aquella falta de luz la encontraba realmente relajante. Se disponía a apagar las lámparas de sebo cuando escuchó un tintineo en la entrada. «Creí haber dejado claro que no quería visitas.» Pensó irritado. Pero, para su sorpresa, era la persona que menos habría esperado. O quizás era obvio que lo esperaba.

"Loki..." Thor avanzó a zancadas hacia su hermano, que no tuvo tiempo de emitir contestación alguna que no fuera un sobresalto, y se abalanzó sobre sus labios como la leona que está desesperada por cazar para sus crías. Le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y le introdujo la lengua en la boca, a pesar de la notoria fuerza que hacía Loki para evitar que lo besara.

"¡Aquí no! ¡Están todos fuera!" Susurró escandalizado el moreno cuando logró apartarse de Thor. "¿Qué mosca te ha picado?"

"Te equivocabas, querido hermano, no puedo esperar." Thor examinó con una mirada rápida la tienda y se fijó en la daga que seguía profundamente clavada en el poste de madera y le hizo gracia. "¿Esto lo has hecho tú?" Le preguntó divertido señalándola.

Loki esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa apenas perceptible y acto seguido bajó la vista con el ceño fruncido y le dio la espalda, ignorando la inútil pregunta que su hermano había formulado. "No será en mi tienda, Thor. Todavía oigo el jaleo del banquete, hay demasiada gente despierta." Su tono era firme a la vez que lo recalcaba cruzándose de brazos.

El dios del trueno se le acercó y lo abrazó desde atrás, sujetándole los brazos y acariciándole las manos hasta donde llegaba. Loki cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando la melena de su hermano rozó su cuello.

"Eres muy testarudo..."

"No sabes cómo te he echado de menos..." Las grandes manos de Thor comenzaron a acariciar su pecho. Su corazón se aceleró.

"Te he dicho que no quiero. Además, no soy una de tus vivanderas a las que te puedas follar después de una masacre de ese nivel."

Thor no pudo evitar reír. "¿Cómo te atreves a compararte con una de esas putas baratas a las que no acudo desde hace años? Poder follarte es un privilegio del que no debería ser digno."

Loki se tomó aquello como un cumplido.

"Pues si no te crees digno, hazte merecedor de ello."

La mano izquierda del guerrero soltó uno de los brazos de Loki para descender delicadamente hasta sus nalgas, y una vez allí, apretarle sutilmente una de ellas y darle un pequeño sobresalto. El dios del engaño apretó los dientes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sabiendo que una vez llegados a aquel punto ya no habría fuerza en los Nueve Reinos que pudiera parar a su hermano. Tanto como sentía su mano acariciándole de manera cada vez más íntima, también sentía su erección rozándole la base de su espalda, y aquello estaba logrando incrementar su líbido. Thor le besaba el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con la barba, situando besos tan suaves como el plumón como los tan pasionales que hacía unos instantes su hermano pequeño le había negado y que tenían que haber sido compartidos con su lengua. "Cómo te he echado de menos, hermano mío..." Le susurraba sensualmente Loki. Entonces el rubio le mordió una oreja y le hizo soltar un ligero gemido.

"Venga, házmelo, te lo has ganado, te lo has... ganado..."

Éste seguía concentrado en saborear el aroma de su cuello. "¿Aquí?"

"Sí, sí, aquí, ahora, te necesito dentro y te necesito ya..." El tono de voz desesperado de su hermano pequeño hizo que al dios del trueno se le escapara un pequeño jadeo y que comenzara, casi inconscientemente, a desatarse la lazada de sus pantalones con dedos torpes y enredados y su hermano hizo lo mismo que él, dejando al descubierto una goteante erección que no tenía nada que envidiar a la del dios rubio. Loki se acercó a él violentamente y le besó en la boca derramando una pasión sobre ella arrolladora, aprovechando para introducirle la lengua cuando sus erecciones se rozaron y el más mayor soltó un gemido ronco. Por todos los dioses, qué bien se sentía, su lengua era cálida y suave y le hacía estremecerse cuando acariciaba deseoso la suya y le recorría cada rincón de su boca.

Thor le dio la vuelta con manos temblorosas y lo situó boca abajo con el torso tumbado sobre una mesa pequeña de madera. Loki cayó con brusquedad y emitió un leve quejido. Pudo sentir como su hermano se escupía en la mano para a duras penas lubricar su miembro; era un método bastante primario, pero en aquel lugar, el único que tenían.

"Despacio, despa—¡ah! ¡Joder!" Se quejó como respuesta al ansia con la que Thor se había enterrado en su cuerpo, con una falta de delicadeza tan propia de él.

"Lo siento... Trata de relajarte..."

"Eso intento –_huff_–, eres un bruto..." Por el rabillo del ojo Loki reparó en que su hermano escupía de nuevo en la palma de su mano izquierda para lubricar de nuevo la entrada.

El dios del engaño suspiró y trató de acomodar su cuerpo a la instrusión. Su hermano lo agarró firmemente de las caderas y lo embistió una vez más, con una notoria mayor delicadeza que la última vez, lo cual Loki agradeció en inmensidad para sus adentros. Sin darse cuenta, sus uñas se clavaban cada vez con más fuerza en la madera de la mesa en la que estaba tumbado, y en su garganta crecían gruñidos que no llegaban a salir al exterior. Pero por todos los dioses, qué _bien _se sentía siendo penetrado por Thor, cómo había extrañado la manera en la que le hacía el amor, sentir su aliento caliente en su nuca, sus grandes manos poseyéndole como nadie antes lo había hecho.

Seguía sintiéndose algo incómodo, pero en absoluto era desagradable, tenía a su hermano al fin con él, _dentro_ de él, y eso era lo único que le importaba en aquel moemento.

Con la mejilla apoyada en la dura madera, Loki dejó escapar un sonoro gemido de tono grave que indicó a Thor que estaba disfrutando con el encuentro prácticamente igual que él.

Una y otra vez, salía y entraba de su cuerpo a un ritmo presumiblemenete estable con el que el dios del trueno siempre lograba hacer que ambos llegaran a un éxtasis glorioso en un espacio de tiempo lo suficientemente largo para haber disfrutado del sexo sin correrse antes de tiempo. El dios moreno reconocía en secreto que uno de los mejores talentos de su hermano mayor eran las artes de la cama.

Fue entonces, mientras Loki se deleitaba pensando en lo bueno que era su hermano, cuando éste le rozó la próstata con su miembro, que era bien conocido por los midgardianos el sumo placer que aquello provocaba, pero ignorado por la mayor parte de la población asgardiana, y el más joven profirió un intenso gemido que le obligó a sí mismo cerrarse la boca con la mano.

"¡Vuelve a hacer eso! Thor–_ahh– _hazlo... otra vez..." Rogó con voz agitada pero baja.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Eso... No sé... –_huff– _Dentro de mí..."

Thor no tenía ni idea de lo que Loki trataba de explicarle, así que simplemente se limitó a cogerlo de los hombros e incorporarlo junto a sí, de manera que quedaba en una postura prácticamente de pie, con las rodillas semi-dobladas golpeando el borde de la torturada mesa con cada estocada del rubio. Una mano la tenía situada en una de sus nalgas, y con la otra le acariciaba el sudado cuello, que le ardía como el fuego de los infiernos que Surtur gobernaba, y los cabellos negros del dios del engaño le rozaban la cara una y otra vez, ocasión en la que Thor aprovechaba para aspirar la delicada esencia que le resultaba su sudor.

"Ahí, ahí, ahí es donde tienes que estar..." Le gemía Loki al oído. "Quédate ahí y no te vayas nunca, mi hermano, mi querido hermano..." Alzó una mano para acariciar la melena del rubio.

"A-Ah, joder, Loki... No me iré–_hngf– _nunca_..._"

"Prométemelo... Di que nunca me dejarás –_ahh– _...Y que yo nunca te dejaré a tí..."

"Nunca me iré... de tu lado... Oh, Loki..." Con aquellas últimas dos palabras el dios del trueno dirigió con la mano que más cerca tenía de su cara la boca del moreno hacia la suya, y le introdujo la lengua en cuando sintió cercanos sus labios. La respuesta de Loki no pudo ser más receptiva, y abrió la boca para dar paso a aquel fogoso intercambio de sustancias entre su hermano y él. El ritmo del beso estaba condicionado por los movimientos de vaivén de Thor dentro del cuerpo del dios más joven, que presentía que con aquel ritmo acabaría derramando su semilla sobre la madera en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo. Sentía sus ojos fuertemente apretados, y dolía, todo su cuerpo le dolía, estaba agotado, quería correrse ya y habría deseado poder gritar también el nombre de su hermano, pero sabía que si lo hacía aquello solo podría causarle problemas. La mano de Thor que tanto tiempo le había estado acariciando el trasero se cambió ahora hacia un lugar mil veces mejor, agarró la endurecida erección de Loki y comenzó a frotarlo lenta y dulcemente, prestando especial atención en masajear la cabeza del miembro, ligeramente mojada de pre-seminal.

Loki se retorcía entre los brazos de su hermano, buscando mayor contacto y sus piernas se estremecieron fuerte e involuntariamente cuando el éxtasis hizo aparición para compensar el hecho de no poder desahogar algún lascivo grito cuando se corrió sobre la mano de Thor, que por una vez había usado el sentido común y le había tapado la boca con una de sus manos. A Loki no le pareció del todo agradable, pero se lo agradeció de todas formas. Su cuerpo también. Se dejó caer sobre los codos y dejó que el dios del trueno terminara con su cuerpo. No le llevó demasiadas penetraciones extra, ya que estaba casi tan al borde del orgasmo como su hermano pequeño cuando éste lo alcanzó; arqueó la espalda hacia atrás y apretó los dientes con el mismo propósito que cuando le tapó la boca a Loki.

Ambos respiraban con la boca abierta, más agotados por la excitación y la pasión derrochada que por el propio acto, y poniendo más cuidado que al principio, Thor retiró su miembro del cuerpo de Loki y se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara cuando contempló cómo del ano de su hermano salía de nuevo al exterior un hilo de su propia semilla. Lo ayudó a reincorporarse y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente que duró varios segundos, situando ambas manos en sus coloradas mejillas. Le gustaba observarle durante los minutos después del sexo, cuando todavía estaba húmedo y con la respiración inestable. Aquella vez estaba vestido de cintura para arriba, así que se conformó con acariciarle las mejillas y hundirse en sus profundos ojos verdes.

Pero por mucho que en aquel momento lo mantuviera abrazado y acabaran de tener uno de los polvos más morbosos de sus vidas, Thor no pudo evitar fijarse en que su querido hermanito no se mostraba del todo jovial y relajado que solía corresponder a una persona que acaba de tener un encuentro sexual con la persona que ama; carecía en aquellos momentos de la felicidad que solía reflejarse en su rostro como todas aquellas ocasiones en los aposentos del uno o del otro, enredado en las sábanas y sonriéndole sonrojado. Echó en falta aquella visión en aquel momento.

«Quizás le hice más daño del que creí en su momento...» Pensó con algo de remordimiento.

Loki se apartó un momento de sus brazos para agacharse y atarse los pantalones de cuero de nuevo, y fue entonces cuando su hermano mayor aprovechó para preguntar.

"Loki, ¿estás bien?"

Su hermano alzó la mirada.

"Guárdate la polla, anda..."

El rubio se había olvidado de que él también estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo y se apresuró a vestirse él también.

"Hablo en serio. ¿Te ocurre algo, hermano?"

Loki frunció el ceño. "A mí nada. Pero a nuestro padre parece que sí."

Thor resopló y cerró los ojos en cuanto comprendió. "Sabía que seguirías enfadado con él incluso cuando volviéramos..."

El dios del engaño se encaró a su hermano.

"¿Por qué rayos lo hace? Puedo ser tan mortal como tú, solo que a mi manera. Creía que los únicos que no iban a la guerra eran los ancianos y las mujeres. ¿O es que mis proporciones corporales no asustan al enemigo? Porque si es así..."

"La magia ayuda en los combates, pero la guerra de gana con acero."

"Mjölnir no es solo acero, querido hermano."

Thor frunció los labios y desvió unos instantes la mirada. Estaba en lo cierto. Estaba en todo en lo cierto. En ocasiones, el Padre de Todos podía ser un poco injusto, y eso también él lo reconocía. "Hablaré con padre." Le dijo. Loki no pudo disimular una risita.

"Lo has hecho más veces. Y aquí sigo."

"Pues habla tú con él. Se te dan mejor las palabras que a mí. Lo tuyo es un don."

Loki rió con sorna. "Padre me conoce desde que llegué al mundo y año tras año me cuesta más hacer que caiga en mis redes solo con palabras." Hizo una pausa. "He de convencerlo con hechos."

Thor le miró inquieto. No se habían dado cuenta de que un par de velas se habían apagado ya, pero las pupilas del dios rubio estaban lo suficientemente dilatadas como para distinguir a la perfección a su hermano. ¿Hechos?

"¿Qué pretendes?"

"Déjame ir oculto contigo la próxima batalla."

Los ojos de Thor se abrieron como platos. Tardó en reaccionar. "¿Hablas en serio?"

"Completamente. Cambiaré de forma o me haré invisible, sé burlar los ojos de cualquiera." El tono de voz de Loki sonaba tan esperanzado como alegre, a la vez de convencido y seguro de lo que hacía. Sabía de sobra que Thor no se lo negaría. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

"Excepto los de Heimdall."

"Incluso los de Heimdall."

Thor seguía buscando objecciones a locura de su hermano pequeño. "¿Y si sales herido? ¿Y si te m...?" Se vio obligado a cortar sus palabras. No podía ni tan siquiera hacerse a la idea de perder a su hermano por su culpa.

Loki se acercó conmovido hacia su preocupado hermano. Estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había planeado. "¿De verdad crees que es fácil deshacerse de mí...?" Sonrió. "Parece que no me conocieras."

"Te conozco mejor de lo que cree la gente." En la cara del dios del trueno se dibujó una sonrisa al hacer aquella pícara alusión a lo que ocurría con una frecuencia mayor de la que creían entre ellos cuando caía la noche. Loki supo a lo que se refería desde un primer momento y rió con los labios cerrados. Le puso una mano en la mejilla.

"Pues si me conoces tan bien, confía en mí. Sabes que puedes hacerlo. ¿Lo harás?" Le retiró un mechón de pelo rubio de la cara para colocárselo por detrás de la oreja.

"Quiero confiar en tí, pero es muy difícil cuando sé que tu vida podría estar en peligro."

"Pues entonces no confías en mí en absoluto." El tono de voz de Loki era siseante como el de una serpiente. Era un tono de voz que utilizaba cuando empezaba a cansarse de una situación que le estaba llevando demasiado tiempo de convicción. "Y sí, la daga de ahí la clavé yo. Yo también sé defenderme en el campo de batalla, ¿sabes?"

Thor suspiró tras una pausa. "Necesitarás un caballo. ¿Podrás ocultarlo a él también?"

«Al fin.» "La invisibilidad no es un truco difícil. Podría ocultar cinco caballos si quisiera."

Thor reconoció que Loki era también lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz para salir airoso e ileso de una batalla. Él lo sabía. Odín no. "Hablemos de esto por la mañana. No sé que hora es, pero empiezo a sentir el abatimiento de estos últimos días."

«Sabe que lo acabaré convenciendo. Quiere escaquearse.» Pero a decir verdad, él también estaba sintiendo cómo se le cerraban los párpados. Y en el fondo, no quería que se fuera otra vez. "Ahora te irás, ¿verdad?"

"No querrás que me quede a dormir contigo y que mañana nos encuentren abrazados el uno al otro en tu cama, ¿cierto?"

"Ya lo sé, idiota, me refería a que no quería que te fueras tan pronto."

Thor se bajó lo suficiente para besarle en los labios. "Mañana volveremos a casa. Y volveremos a estar _juntos. _¿Quién es ahora el que no puede esperar?"

Loki rió, y esta vez, su sonrisa fue muy amplia.

"¿Cuántas veces crees que volveremos a acostarnos a partir de dentro de dos semanas?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Loki levantó las cejas. "No me digas que lo has olvidado..."

El rubio pensó un instante. «Oh.» "Mi ceremonia de nombramiento..."

"Exacto."

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que a partir del momento en el que Thor fuera nombrado heredero del Trono de Asgard apenas iban a tener tiempo para compartir. Y dolía. Era una realización que les apretó con fuerza el corazón. Loki había apartado la mirada de su hermano, ahora estaba cruzado de brazos.

"Asistirás, ¿verdad?" Dijo Thor tras un rato de silencio entre ellos. En la oscuridad, los labios de Loki dibujaron una sonrisa.

"¿Crees que me perdería a mi hermano mayor en el día más importante de su vida?"

Thor rió en silencio y le dio un abrazo y otro beso en los labios antes de marcharse.

Cuando estuvo en la entrada añadió: "No creo en absoluto que ese sea el día más importante de mi vida." Y desapareció tras la opaca tela marrón.

Dejó a su hermano tan solo acompañado por la oscuridad, y durante unos minutos estuvo preguntándose que querría haber dicho con aquello. Pero solo fue cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido cuando lo comprendió.

«Oh. Pues claro.»

* * *

_Soy una acérrima seguidora de la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego, y he de confesar que este fanfic está basado en una escena del libro Tormenta de Espadas entre Jaime y Cersei. Las que también sean unas adictas a los libros es probable que los hayan reconocido en este par de hermanos asgardianos aquí descritos, aunque espero que no se note, tan solo me inspiró un diálogo..._

_No tenéis idea de lo raro que se me ha hecho describir a un Loki que realmente ama a su hermano. Estoy más acostumbrada al dom!Loki o al del movieverse de Los Vengadores, el que desprecia a Thor, pero en fin, somos muchas fans y habrá algunas más románticas y a otras que les vaya más el sadomaso. Podéis reñirme si creéis que ha quedado un pelín OoC, las críticas también ayudan a mejorar... Pero como siempre, muchos besitos a todas desde mi lado de Internet._


End file.
